Summer of Death
Summer of Death is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-seventh case overall. It is the first case to take place in The 1960s. Plot Landing in 1969, Zara and the player headed out to investigate the Woodstock Festival disguised as the local police. There, they found festivalgoer Noah Lowe with his head bashed against a van. Due to the presence of a violent murder in a famously non-violent festival, the team speculated that the murder was due to a time divergence. Mid-investigation, Jack (who had eaten drugged-up cookies) told the team that Noah had spent a lot of time backstage at Woodstock. Later, the team found a friendship bracelet given to Noah by a young Janis, prompting the team to flag her 13-year-old self as a suspect. They also suspected a 19-year-old Ian Devine during the investigation. Soon after, Noah's father, Alfred, trashed the backstage, blaming the hippies for his son's murder. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Army Major Perkins for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Perkins said that she had mistaken a car backfiring for gunshots. Perkins then tackled Noah, falling against the van. However, the impact had killed Noah. The team then handed her over to the Army. Marina then told the team that she had disguised herself as a police psychologist to explain Perkins' condition (post-traumatic stress disorder, which had not been officially recognized as a disorder by then) to her superior officer, who promised to rehabilitate her while she was serving her custodial sentence. After the arrest, Nebet (who was given a makeover by Orlando) told the team that she had caught a mysterious man inspecting the time machine despite it being cloaked before running away into the crowd. On the festival grounds, they found a camcorder, which (per Kai) contained a footage proving that the man was a time traveler who irreparably sabotaged their time machine to land in the 1960s. Furthermore, the recording proved that the man was not working alone. They then reported their findings to Amy. Meanwhile, the current Janis realized that she was the person who had talked a young Janis out of running away from her parents. Despite interacting with one's younger self-being against T.I.M.E.'s rules, Janis thought "she had to make it happen because it had already happened". Along the way, Janis also inspired her young self to pursue medicine to become a coroner. After all the events, Amy said that per T.I.M.E.'s protocol, they were headed to New York City (where the future T.I.M.E. headquarters would stand) to leave a distress message for the present day. Summary Victim *'Noah Lowe' (found with his head bashed against a van) Murder Weapon *'Head Trauma' Killer *'Major Perkins' Suspects C297P1.png|James Henderson C297P2.png|Alfred Lowe C297P3.png|Major Perkins C297P4.png|Ian Devine C297P5.png|Janis Rivers Quasi-suspect(s) C297PQ1.png|Nebet C293PQ2'.png|Amy Young Killer's Profile *The killer eats granola. *The killer plays the guitar. *The killer has read On the Highway. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer has a mud stain. Crime Scenes C297CS1A.png|Camping Area C297CS1B.jpg|Hippie Van C297CS2A.jpg|Victim's Bedroom C297CS2B.jpg|Victim's Bed C297CS3A.jpg|Backstage C297CS3B.jpg|Lounge Area Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Camping Area. (Clues: Kameroid Photo, Van Door, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Noah Lowe) *Examine Kameroid Photo. (New Suspect: James Henderson) *Question James Henderson about the victim. (Prerequisite: James Henderson identified; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: James interrogated; Clues: Paper Bin, Broken Magnet) *Examine Paper Bin. (Result: Army Recruitment Pamphlet) *Examine Army Recruitment Pamphlet. (Result: E. Perkins; New Suspect: Major Perkins) *Ask Major Perkins whether she talked to the victim. (Prerequisite: E. Perkins decoded) *Examine Broken Magnet. (Result: Advertising Magnet; New Suspect: Alfred Lowe) *Inform Alfred Lowe of his son's murder. (Prerequisite: Advertising Magnet restored) *Examine Van Door. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays the guitar) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Head Trauma; Attribute: The killer eats granola) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Backstage. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Friendship Bracelet, Faded Cigarette Pack) *Examine Friendship Bracelet. (Result: Pale Substance) *Analyze Pale Substance. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Janis Rivers) *Ask Janis Rivers about her relationship to the victim. (Prerequisite: Pale Substance analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Hippie Van) *Investigate Hippie Van. (Prerequisite: Janis interrogated; Clues: Broken Medal, Locked Suitcase, Flower Memorial) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Army Medal) *Ask Major Perkins how her medal ended up broken. (Prerequisite: Army Medal restored; Profile updated: Perkins eats granola and plays the guitar) *Examine Locked Suitcase. (Result: Victim's Suitcase) *Ask Alfred Lowe about his son leaving home. (Prerequisite: Victim's Suitcase deciphered; Profile updated: Alfred eats granola and plays the guitar) *Examine Flower Memorial. (Result: Note) *Analyze Note. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read On the Highway) *Examine Faded Cigarette Pack. (Result: Message to the Victim; New Suspect: Ian Devine) *Question Ian Devine about his encounter with the victim. (Prerequisite: Message to the Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Ian plays the guitar) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Damaged Piggy Bank, Metal Tin, Bus Tickets) *Examine Damaged Piggy Bank. (Result: Multicolored Powder) *Examine Multicolored Powder. (Result: Citrushead Candy) *Ask Janis about handling the victim's piggy bank. (Prerequisite: Citrushead Candy identified under microscope; Profiles updated: Janis eats granola and has read On the Highway, Alfred has read On the Highway) *Examine Metal Tin. (Result: Open Tin Blotter Paper) *Analyze LSD Blotter Paper. (09:00:00) *Question Ian Devine about the drugs in the victim's bedroom. (Prerequisite: LSD Blotter Paper analyzed) *Examine Bus Tickets. (Result: Bus Ticket Details) *Ask James Henderson why the victim had bus tickets to New York. (Prerequisite: Bus Ticket Details unraveled; Profiles updated: James eats granola, plays the guitar and has read On the Highway, Perkins has read On the Highway) *Investigate Lounge Area. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Guitar Picks, Torn Fabric) *Examine Guitar Picks. (Result: Victim's Button) *Analyze Victim's Button. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Bloody Cloth) *Analyze Bloody Cloth. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mud stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Times Are A-Changing (1/5). (No stars) Times Are A-Changing (1/5) *See what Janis Rivers wants. (Available after unlocking Times Are A-Changing) *Investigate Backstage. (Prerequisite: Janis interrogated; Clue: Pink Tin) *Examine Pink Tin. (Result: Janis' Tin) *Analyze Janis' Tin. (06:00:00) *Convince Janis Rivers not to run away from home. (Prerequisite: Janis' Tin analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Janis interrogated; Clue: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes. (Result: Janis' Ring) *Give the ring back to Janis Rivers. (Prerequisite: Janis' Ring found; Reward: Hippie Hair) *Talk to Nebet. (Available after unlocking Times Are A-Changing) *Investigate Camping Area. (Prerequisite: Nebet interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Camcorder) *Analyze Camcorder. (09:00:00) *Inform Amy Young that somebody sabotaged the time machine. (Prerequisite: Camcorder analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Trivia *The case title might be based on Canadian singer Bryan Adams' song Summer of '69. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *A handful of fictional brands, products, and people mentioned in the case are parodies of real life brands, products or people: **Kameroid is a parody of Polaroid. **The Why is a parody of The Who. **Ungrateful Living is a parody of Greatful Dead. **''On the Highway'' is a parody of On the Road. **Jackson Ferouac is a parody of Jack Kerouac. *In the "Victim's Bedroom" crime scene, a newspaper mentioning the assassination of John Kennedy can be seen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:The 1960s